WELCOME to the FREAK SHOW!
by quinnofhearts
Summary: Bonnie Tall crazy life of heartbreak, sorrow and love. She finds herself always following her sister Sarah around freakShow to freakShow till they find themselves in a town called Jupiter, FL. Always feeling alone and not an oddity of beauty Bonnie meets a boy name Jimmy and after a long battle for her life she finds there's something more to herself than normal. SUMMARY CONTINUES-
1. Jupiter FL

**Bonnie Tall crazy life of heartbreak, sorrow and love. She finds herself always following her sister Sarah around freakShow to freakShow till they find themselves in a town called Jupiter, FL. Always feeling alone and not an oddity of beauty Bonnie meets a boy name Jimmy and after a long battle for her life she finds there's something more to herself than normal and will help Jimmy see theres more to him then what meets the eye. **

**ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**(I OWN NOTHING!)**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRO <strong>

It seemed like years my father waited for me to become special, an oddity like the rest of the family, I didn't though, I was completely normal with no abilities no talents. My older sister Sarah she the golden girl of my family's eye, I love her but it's torturous to be near her sometimes. My father runs a freak show in Venice, California _'Mr. Tall's oddities show of freaks_' it is named. And everyone there is unique, beautiful in their own way but I'm just a prop nothing more. I was like every other person who came and brought a ticket to the show I am no freak.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

"Danny!" Sarah yelped laughing. He picked her from the ground tight in his arms kissing her neck like a pig.

I huff under my breath from their over public affection.

"Sarah" I moan. "We've got to get a move on it" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes at me and I do the same to her. I lock my luggage trunk and pick it up walking out of the room. I heard there feet fallowing, the skirt of my dress ruffled as I walked fast and my heels click on the ground. I focused in on those sounds ignoring the sounds of Sarah and Danny laughing together. We almost didn't make it to the bus stop before the buses departure as the doors closed I ran to the door and held my hand up getting the drivers attention I smile sweetly as he reopens the doors.

"Thank you" I tell him.

His smile was sweet as I walked up the steps till Sarah and Danny were in his view then he eyed us again and put his head to the road. I sigh and walk down the row of seats trying to find any empty ones, keeping my head down as all eyes were on us. Near the back we sat Sarah and Danny hold on to each other giggling. I kept my nose in my book reading The Great Gatsby drowning out all others I let my mind fantasize about a beautiful man swooping in, saving me from this Carney life and taking me to the glittery upper-class world. As I thought of the lovely gowns and expensive glittery jewelry I wanted to cry knowing that will never be me but before I had any more thought in to it I was throw out of my head as I assume we drove over a pothole.

"Ouch!" I whimper as my arm hits the side of the bus.

After another few hours we finally made it to our destination, Jupiter, Florida. Getting off at the bus stop night fall was calling to take the sky as the colors changed and the sun was fading.

"This is gonna be good" Sarah claim.

I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah babe it is" Danny said biting her ear.

"Ew" I mutter walking ahead of them.

We walked through the whole town it was pretty I wouldn't mind living here it seemed so happy and colorful. As we made it to a dirt road Danny informed us we only had another three to four miles to go. Sarah moaned but I kept quiet, I'd rather be walking down this dirt road then be at the freak show. The moon was out completely and nothing lit the road but the much spaced out street lights, eventually though I started to see the carnival lights and hear the noise of the show. By the time I made my way to the front entrance of the place it seemed the show was over.

"Shows over sorry, come back tomorrow" a young man said.

He is fairly attractive with light brown hair curled in the center of his head letting his hair rest a little of his forehead, big round eyes I can't tell the color in this light but dark definitely.

"Oh, I'm not here for the show" I tell him.

He smiled wondering what I was doing here. His smile has innocent and charming I haven't seen a smile quite like his. In return I smile, it would be rude not to.

"What are you here for then?" His innocent smile disappeared leaving behind a perverted one instead.

I look behind me wondering how much faster did I walk then Sarah and Danny they should have caught up by now, unless they found my absence a great opportunity to get close to one another.

"A job"

"Job?"

He eyed my body up and down looking for any obvious deformity finding none he narrows his eyes at me.

"Unless there's something under your dress I don't think you're cut out to work here" he laughs.

I just sigh.

"What are ya? A runaway or something?" he questions me.

"No, not a runaway" I say lowly.

"Then you should go home to your pretty family" his voice seemed hurt and spiteful.

"Don't have anywhere to go" I laugh darkly. "I'm not any runaway I've got nothing to runaway from" I tell him. "I don't have a pretty family to go home to and yeah I'm looking for a job just recently quit my old one at a freak show in North Carolina" my voice was stern, hurt.

We stood there in silence I was shivering under the cold air he seemed use to it though hardly ever moved. After awhile I finally heard Sarah and Danny as soon as the young man saw them walking up he yelled out to them.

"Shows over!" His voice raspy, angry.

I seemed to really upset him. Finally Sarah and Danny walked in to the light and stood next to me. His eyes widened and sighed.

"Hi, Sarah!" She announced happily greeting herself.

"We were lookin for a job heard you might have some open spots?" Danny asked the young man.

"You'll have to talk to Elsa Mars" he explained. "I'll show you to her tent" he said leading the way.

We walked around the tent with the demon clown mouth entrance till we were in the middle of the camp, I already knew which tent he was taking us to, it was large the largest of them all and it the best condition.

"Elsa there's some people here to see you" the young man says to the woman inside the tent.

I wonder a bit off not hearing the rest of the conversation between the young man and the woman but I did see Sarah and Danny go inside. A few fire pits were set up with people around them not many though, most are probably asleep or inside a very well lit tent I see off in the distance were there was much noise coming from. I keep walking with my hands around my chest using my peripheral vision to see who's approaching as I hear footsteps running up to me it was the same young man.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sorry I thought you were some runaway looking for glamour" he apologized.

I just laugh. If I was looking for the glamour in life and the glitter I truly want, I wouldn't be here.

"I've been in the shows long enough to know there's no glamour" I laugh darkly.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"It's alright" I reassure him.

He smiled finally feeling better about his past actions towards me.

"Jimmy, Jimmy darling" he says.

I smile to him. He has a beautiful name.

"Bonnie Tall" I greet him offering my hand.

He was reluctant to take my hand then eventually he removes his right hand from his pocket to shake mine. I didn't jump nor did his hands scare me I've seen too many things is my life time to be startled by a little deformity of the hands.

"So what can you do Bonnie?" He asks smiling large at me.

"Not much" I laugh. "I'm just along for the ride, it's my sister who's special, talented" I say trying to keep envy out of my voice.

He narrowed his eyes to me.

"Nothing?" He asks.

"I've learned a few things to keep useful" I tell him. "But I'm not a true oddity"

"That was your sister?" He asks.

I nod.

"But you're not deformed in any way?" He seemed blow away.

I shake my head.

I've had always had a hard time talking about this, my whole family was different in one way or another but I'm not, I'm just average to the world.

"What are you doing here then?" His voice was shaky.

I laugh. "I am staying with my family" I tell him.

"But your normal" he mutters under his breath confused.

"Bonnie!" Sarah shouts excited waving her hand to me waving me over.

I walked over to her. She was jumping on Danny kissing him all over.

"We've got the job!"

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

I exited the tent fully dressed hair and makeup done in a yellow skirt and pink button up top tucked in the sleeves stops at my shoulders not covering any of my arms with white socks with lace trim and my White and black Oxford shoes. My dirty blonde hair was curled up in a high ponytail the ends of my hair touching the middle of my back and my makeup perfectly done, long black lashes, a pink tone on my lips and cheeks and painted on brows. I use to be so upset my eyebrows were long and arched wishing to have ones like the great actresses thin and round but I soon realized my brows could be my own style and started to box them making them perfect and thinker then most. As I stepped out of my tent I saw the camp in the sun light making everything look so homey everyone walked around most with smiles on their faces doing normal everyday things. It reminds me of home of our old freak show.

"Dad" I mutter feeling his loss in my heart.

Soon I saw Jimmy standing under a large canopy were some are having breakfast. He seemed to be looking at me, staring at me. I walk over there give a wary smile to him the corners of his mouth turn up but not enough to be a smile not even close.

"Hi Jimmy" I say still with a wary smile.

"Hi" his voice was rude and cut short.

I know this attitude, I am always greeted like this once they realize I have no deformities no talents no oddities when they realize I'm just a pretty face in the wrong place. I look down to the floor as his eyes burn in my skin.

"Have you seen my sister or Danny?" I ask.

I want to flee from his sight but I want to know where to flee to first.

"Yeah there in the main tent trying to come up with an act" he tells me.

His hands sink in to his pockets trying to hind his deformity as most see, as I see beauty. I would have killed as a child to get his hands to be my own, to make my father love me the way he loved Sarah to take all doubt of me being his out of his head. _'To beautiful'_ he always said I was to be my mothers. _'To small of features'_ he said I had to be his. _'To normal to belong here'_ he said with spite.

"The tent with the demon face?" I ask voice low.

"Yeah" he nodded.

I nod and begin to walk in that direction. I enter the tent to see Sarah on the stage contorting her half inked body beautifully every twist was smooth. I swallowed hard pushing back all my jealousy. I sat and watched as she lay on her stomach hands resting beside her and all three of her legs twisted up to rest on the top of her head. I see out of the corner of my eye Jimmy and a man with short arms and tattooed body but clear face walk in both seem taken back. Last night no one saw Sarah's third leg she is good at keeping it hidden, tied under her skirts her body is so flexible it is easy bid in unnatural positions. I'll be honest I don't want a third but being able to flex my body the way she does would be enough for me, I hate the vanity I have but beauty is all I have and I'm not about to be wishing that away. I am in awe watching her body perform I am fixable, true but I can't do anything near what she is and I took me years to become so fixable she was born this way, were it took me months to do the splits she just did it her body was made to perform perfectly. As she finished congratulations were given to her and Elsa Mars said she was impressed which looks like a hard thing to do however, not so much when you have three legs. Sarah walked off the stage two legs mimicking the other acting as one leg she hop on Danny and gave him a big kiss. I look away shaking my head I hate how she throws away her beauty and acts like a common slut.

"Girl!" Elsa waves her hand to me.

I look for a second making sure she meant me.

"Yes you yellow skirt" she said still waving her hand for me to come to her.

I stood with all eyes on me as I walked to the extraordinary older woman she was beyond words with beauty.

"Yes?" I ask standing in front on her.

She looked me over eyeing every part of my body.

"You're a pretty thing prettier than most" she comments mostly to herself.

Then she snaps her gaze to me German accent heavy.

"But good looks won't get you anywhere in a freak show you must be talented or useful… Tell me girl are you talented or useful?"

"I'm just a pretty face but I am use to working hard I can do whatever needs to be done" I assure her.

"Oh stop doing that Bonnie honey!" Danny slurs.

I snap a look to him eyes narrowed in anger. I knew what was about to come out of him mouth and I wanted to shut him up.

"She a sword swallower, I've seen her doing it she good" He said pointing to me.

"Huh are you now pretty face, why don't you show me?" Elsa says lighting a cigarette.

I look to Sarah with desperation in my eyes. It's been almost two years since I've swallow a sword it's a risky trick to just try off the bat after so long.

"You wanted to join the freak show" Sarah said trying to play innocent and failing miserably. "Show you wanna be a freak!" She said Husky as Danny was practically feeling her up.

I just sigh and nod.

"Let me go get my swords" I say defeated.

I walked out of the tent and rushed to mine grabbing my trunk I push all my clothes out of the way till I reach the bottom and pull out my sword then I rush back to the main tent. As I walked in Jimmy eyes were on me burning me again. I walk up to Elsa breathing heavy trying to relax.

"On the stage pretty face, that is where us freaks perform"

I nod and walk shaky up the steps, standing in the center I pull out my shinny blade that I have not missed. I am no freak shoving this down my throat won't make me one it will probably just kill me or nearly kill me like last time. I lick the metal shivering as the metallic taste lingers on my tongue putting my head back I feel my own heart beat pounding against my chest quickly I relax my throat and close my eyes. The cold metal made its way inside me I felt it sliding down smoothly, thank god. As just the handle rested on my lips I waved my hands and lowered my body curtsying It's dangerous to move but it felt so natural. Grasping the handle I pull it out hearing the metal swoosh through the air it made my skin crawl but I kept composure and bowed to my crowd. I heard claps and heard my sister clapping the loudest; I raise and look to the side of the stage where Jimmy stood smiling like a child his giant grin was so fitting on his face. I couldn't help but smile back to the attractive man... It would have been rude not to.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N:**

**So my idea of Bonnie was she was always put down by the people around her who she saw as '**_**gifted' **_**and they saw as **_**'freaks' **_**Her father had a big impacted on her life (mostly bad) He didn't think she was his and continued the cycle of putting her down for not being deformed. Her older sister Sarah loves Bonnie but is sometimes envies or smug depending on the day. Bonnie always changes her mind on wanting to stay at the freak show or not hopefully she finds her place in this show. And to bonnie sword swallowing isn't good enough for her because it was self learn not born with so it could never make her a part of her family truly (Never make her father know she is his by blood) **


	2. New friendships

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**CHAPTER TWO...**

**... Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>"That's pretty much everything" Jimmy says.<p>

After my performance Jimmy was a lot nicer to me he has been showing me around the camp site all day, making me laugh, smile and told me he was sorry for this morning. I forgave him in seconds he's to nice to hold a grudge against. I smile to him as he helped me walk over large section of grass I grasped his arm walking over it and steadied myself and stopped as I felt Jimmy didn't move. Still looking down I fix my skirt as Jimmy says.

"Dot, Bette this is Bonnie, bonnie this is Dot and Bette" he tells me.

I hold in a gasp at seeing the two headed woman, women standing in front of me.

"Hi" I smile to them.

"I thought customers weren't allowed back here?" Dot says unhappy.

"She isn't, she works here now she a sword swallower" his grin was big as he said the last part.

Bette seem interested with a soft smile on her face and wide eyes.

"I could show you sometime just come by my tent any time for a private show, no charge" I smile to them.

"Bet that's not the only thing you swallow for free" Dot said walking off.

I huff and look to Jimmy wanting some type of apology. He narrowed his eye shrugging, it came clear he had no clue that Dot had a crush on him. We just start to walk through more of the camp even though we have already been through this part.

"That was unbelievably rude" I laugh. "And not at all true" I tell him making sure that was clear.

"Don't mind them there new to the show and don't really trust any one but the people here" he says.

I nod dropping the conversation, don't want to get on the headliners bad side.

"Thank you for showing me around I appreciate it" I smile to him.

"Yeah" he smiled looking down trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

**...**

That night I came to meet everyone's company, but I stayed close by Jimmy mostly talking and setting near him or his tight group of friends, Paul and Eve. Sarah was nowhere to be found neither was Danny I didn't mind though all they ever did was cause problems and a peaceful night without them sounds nice. At the large dinner table people all shapes and sizes were laughing telling story's and playing around the table as we all ate.

"You like it here so far" Jimmy ask in a whisper to me.

"Yeah actually I do" I nod and smile to him as I pop a piece of food in my mouth.

This place is a family and for once I feel like I might find myself a spot in the family more then the black sheep.

"What'd ya say you're name was?" Asks the bearded lady, Ethel darling, Jimmy's mother.

"Bonnie Tall" I tell her.

Shifting my body away from her son a bit she didn't seem to happy about how close we were.

"Tall?" Her accident heavy.

I nod.

"Mr. Tall the seven foot man, yer know him?" She asks.

The question catches everyone attention. My fathers show was big, pretty much the only successful show for a long time. Till his passing two years ago then the shows stop and everyone either went their own way but I heard there are still a few people performing with the shows name.

"That was my father" I tell her.

"I use to work it that show years ago, yer pa was a good man" she says it sounded like she was convincing me.

"Yeah" I nod. "Thank you"

I sat there for a second trying to forget my dad trying to forget all the heart ache but thinking of it still sends me in a bad place.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah" I nod. "I'm gonna go to bed see ya tomorrow, Jimmy"

I pat his hand that was on the table as I stood as I walked out of the room I saw the Siamese twins, Dot and Bette fallow me out. I don't mind them and continue to walk to my tent knowing I'll probably have to tare Sarah and Danny off of each other so I can sleep. As I continue to my tent the mean head finally speaks.

"Hey!" Dot calls out to me.

The last thing I want to do is really give her a reason to dislike me. I turn to face her, them.

"Yes?" I ask.

I cross my arms for warmth as I wait for her to talk.

"You don't belong here" she tells me her voice filled with hate. "Your nothing special just a common slut"

My eyes widen in anger. I know I'm a normal girl but I'm definitely not a slut.

"Do you want something?" I ask meanly tilting my head.

Her other head Bette seem uncomfortable, upset with the whole situation. Poor girl.

"I want you to stay away from my friends" she tells me. "They may not see it now but your nothing but a normal girl a customer you'll never understand him"

I just start laughing all this name calling for a boy God this girl needs to grow up.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

Every time she talks her voice and demeanor sounds and acts like she on top of the world, knows everything.

"Don't talk to me again till you get down from your high horse" I chuckle and continue to my I enter the small tent Sarah, Danny and I share I was shocked I was here by myself. I half expected to walk in on Sarah and Danny enjoying each others company however, I'm happy I didn't. I change in to my light pink silk pajamas pants and button up shirt then I proceed for bed, washing my face and brushing my hair. I laid down on my cot closing my eyes drowning out the sounds of people off in the distance.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke in the early morning before any were awake and went to the main tent. It's been a long time since I was up on stage I felt like such a fake up here. I haven't practiced my show with swords in two years but I still practiced all my moves not wishing to lose any of the flexibility I have taught myself. Making sure no one else was around I unbutton my pale lime green dress with white trim and collar, I fold it neatly putting it on the stage next to me now only in my slip and under that corset I had the ability to move more freely with out restraint. On the stage I lower myself in to the splits, twirling my hands I put them in front of me then begin to lean down and touch my toes after a moment of my head resting on my leg I kick my front leg back now I lay on my stomach with my palms on the ground in front of me quickly I twist my body now I lay on my back with my palms still on the floor I raise my body in the center up holding myself in a bridge with my arms and legs, after another moment I kick my legs up holding a hand stand for less then a second before finishing a flip and landing on my feet facing the back of the stage quickly I turn on my heels give and courtesy and pretend to take to sword from my mouth and give another bow to my invisible crowd.

"Now only to do that with a sword" I tell myself breathing deeply.

**...**

The next few weeks I woke up early to practice my routine the first few days I did it with nothing then for a week and a half I did it with a coat hanger till I perfected that and now I am going to try this for real. I entered the tent this time late at night after another show I just simple swallowed a sword but now to practice my real show. Still in my blood red corset, ruffed black shorts, black fishnets, over the knee socks striped red and black and black heels. I can do this. I remind myself. First I licked my blade the metal is starting to grow on me again then I swallowed it relaxing myself I did the splits till I made my way to be in the bridge position, hand stand and finally flip with a turn on my heels I pull the blade out and bow.

I jump back when I see I have an audience. Jimmy was sitting in the first row of the seats his grin big as he stood clapping.

"Wow" he said in awe. "Your amazing!"

"Thanks" I say shyly.

"I thought you couldn't move your body so much when you have a sword down your throat but I guess i was wrong" he laughed.

"It took me years to learn how to twist my body without hurting myself" I confess.

"Your really talented!"

"Thanks" I look down trying to hide me blushing.

"When did ya learn to do that?" He ask.

He walks up the steps of the stage facing me.

"I started when I was ten but that show I didn't start till I was fourteen" I tell him.

I sit down on the stage not wanting to stand on my legs anymore I've been on them all day.

"That's young"

"Yeah I guess" I shrug. "I just wanted to be useful, special"

"You talk like being deformed is a good thing?"

He shifted his stance not comfortable with what I might answer. I sigh.

"I know what your thinking, Jimmy. You think I'm normal not deformed why am I upset" I sigh. "My dad ran a freak show his whole life was about oddities of beauty and when I was born I wasn't anything just a baby"

Why am I telling him this? I hardly ever tell my sister these deep thoughts and I'm telling a boy who most likely won't understand.

"I was shunned, black sheep of the family ya know" I gesture to him as I say my next sentence. "The way you feel out side this show is the same way I felt in my home, it was awfully I just wanted to be the same as everyone else"

"But!" He protested. "You could go out there make something of your self, damn your pretty enough to snag a rich man what are you still doin here?!" He ask pacing.

"It doesn't matter if your pretty or a freak nobody out there is going to help you the only thing that matters in this world is family, not looks not money not normal, family!"

He stood there looking at me.

"Family" he muttered.

"All the pretty things in the world couldn't but me someone who loves me as much as my sister and honestly what most normal people find as freaks i find beautiful, I wish I could be more then a pretty face have something worth seeing but I'm not I'm just normal" I sigh.

"You know what i wouldn't give to be normal!" He shouted.

I stood to my feet.

"I do know!" I shout back. "You'd give as much as I would to be abnormal! You want to fit in out in that world and I want to fit in to this one"

"Why?!" He paced angry. "This is nothing more then taking the money of people who want to laugh at you all damn day!"

"Maybe in your head but what I see is a mother who knows your hers and place you fit in and family who would do anything for you, I'd give anything for that!" I shouted. "I'd give anything for my fathers love for him to look at my and see a deformity so he would know I was his by blood instead of always leaving him with doubt. Doubt of me, of my mother faithfulness if I had your hands I would of had love in my life and any amount of deformity is worth that!"

Oh god I didn't mean to say all that, why did I say all that? I hadn't meant to mention my father and all my dads doubts about me and my mom. I look to the ground feeling ashamed of all I've said, of all I am.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know" Jimmy sighed.

"It's okay" I nod lowly.

I kick my feet back and forth trying to get the fight out of my head. I said so many things I never wanted him to know and now he does.

"Just forget it please, I'm sorry" I beg him.

"Forgotten, forgiven I'm sorry"

"Forgotten, forgiven" I tell him walking close to him.

I open my arms and wrap them around his neck hugging him. His body close to mine felt comforting, I haven't hug some beside my sister in a long time, heck I haven't hugged my sister in a long time. After a moment I let go and smile to him. I felt awful about yelling at him at it felt awful to be yelled at by him but hopefully things can only get better from this.

"I think I should get to bed, you should do the same" I tell him.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Goodnight Jimmy"

I kiss him on his cheek and walk off the stage heels clicking on the wooden ground.

"Goodnight Bonnie" he says lowly.

Before I exited the tent I looked behind me to see Jimmy holding his cheek with a grin on his face. I smile. I walk to my trailer I no longer share a tent with Danny and Sarah in fact Sarah and Danny no longer have a tent but share a trailer together. Walking in my trailer I felt lightheaded so much has happened to night I just want all the bad to go away and all the good to stay. As my eyes closed after my head hits my pillow all I could dream about was Jimmy, Jimmy Darling.

**ALRIGHT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! And REVIEW, REVIEW! And sorry chapter a bit short:( **


	3. Twisty: Part One

Curfew? Of course once everything seems like it's going good a curfew is set I can't believe this. I leaned against a beam that held the canopy above us, observing all that's going on around me. I take another drag from my lucky strips cigarette. The past weeks have been hell the strong man Dell showed up with his sad excuse of a wife/husband, I don't know, and he just ruined everything beat Jimmy up by the dinner orders us all around like he's boss. Wish someone would just take care of him but sadly he still around even though he doesn't even always show up for the show.

"Sarah, Sarah" I call out to her.

She continues to walk pass going to her trailer. I narrow my eyes to her confused to why she would ignore me.

She entered her trailer looking in a rush. I huff and run up to her trailer waiting for whatever drama she has going on. I opened the door fast seeing her in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

"Sarah" I sigh.

Walking to her I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Go away Bonnie" she begged.

"What, why?" I asked.

My heart quickened she is worrying me deeply.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

She just sighed and turned around showing her split lip and blackened and purple left eye.

I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH DANNY! IF HE THINKS HE CAN TOUCH MY SISTER THE MOTHER-

My thoughts were interrupted by Sarah she grabbed me and begged.

"Bonnie its okay I'm fine" she sobbed.

"No, NO!" I yell to her. "How can you be so stupid, Sarah? This isn't okay!" I tell her.

"Bonnie I know but what are we gonna do about it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just don't worry about it big sis I'll take care of it" I reassure her. "Just go to someone else tonight I'll take care of it" I finished.

"Don't do anything stupid" she continued to beg.

"I won't I just want to talk and after I say what I have to say I'll leave"

"I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't go alone... I'll take Jimmy"

She nodded.

I lied I won't bring anyone else in this it's our family drama not Jimmy or anyone else. I know I told Sarah I would but it's not his obligation no one's but mine. After a while I left to find Danny. I should have known he would do this, everyone Sarah dates does this. She deserves better so much better then these low life's she always brings home.

"Have you seen Danny?" I ask Eve.

"No sorry hun" she tells me.

"Okay thanks" I say.

I was about to walk away when Jimmy chimes in.

"Yeah, he just got back from town. He was looking for your sister"

"Of course" I add.

I walk off back to Sarah trailer seeing the door cracked open. I didn't bother to knock just walked right in seeing Danny kicking the bed.

"Danny can I talk to you?" I ask keeping my anger under control.

"Not now I'm looking for Sarah" he roars.

He picks a wrapped box off the bed and starts to walk over to me trying to pass me to exit.

"Got her a gift?"

"Yeah thought I would do something nice"

"Wonder why" I say sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Anger rose up in him his empty hand balled in a fist.

"It means you need to leave Sarah alone I saw what ya did to her and it's never gonna happen again"

"I think that's up to Sarah" he roars only inches away from my face.

I didn't back down though this isn't the first time a man has tried to scare me, defiantly not the first time it was one of Sarah boyfriends.

"It was till you put your hands on her now it's up to me and I say you two are over!"

"Shut up you little bitch you think I'm gonna let you tell me what to do!?" he laughed.

With no warning he pushed me through the door causing me to crash down to the ground as he stood over me smirking. I yelped as I fell to the ground quickly I reign myself knowing I can't let this guy near my sister again.

"Stupid Bitch" Danny says over me.

"Hey!" A man shouts over here. "Get your hands off of her!" I soon knew it was Jimmy.

Danny backed off. I shook my head trying to catch my breath, I blinked rapidly trying to unfussy my vision but it didn't work. I leaned more up and as I did I saw Jimmy come running up and clocked Danny right in the face sending him to the ground only a few feet away from me after a few more hits Jimmy turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks diving down next to me helping me sit up a bit.

"Yeah" I answer groggy.

I continued to feel light headed. The back of my head felt like it was pulsating, hot and burning. I send my hand to the back of my head to investigate the source of the pain. Hot liquid is what I found I bring my hand back into my blur view to see hot red blood covering my hands.

"Crap" I moan.

"Shit Bonnie hold on"

Jimmy scooped me up in his arms one hand under my knees the other supporting my neck and head, I help on to his neck as I continued to blink back nausea. Where he took me was a blur as I heard concern voices fallow us till I felt rough sheets under me and Jimmy voice pleading something I'm not sure what.

…

It was four days later I woke up two days ago to learn when Danny shoved me out the door and over the railing of his trailer I fell on a sharp rock that hit the back of my head. From blood lose I fell unconscious Ethel told me for a moment there they thought I was gone my breathe was so shallow it wasn't heard. It wasn't till Sarah came to me crying why I understood why Jimmy looked so different, Sarah went on about how Danny was dead, beaten bloody and then I understood what I saw different in Jimmy he had a fresh kill written on his face. I feel terrible to have left that to him to take care of, Sarah is my sister and I am my own responsibility I should have taken care of Danny. However, I can't help but feel an unbelievable amount of happiness to know Jimmy would kill another for me, is that wrong? I could tell it wasn't the first time he's done someone in but I don't think I should be asking him about that, anyways no one wanted me to know about it so with respected I won't talk about it to anyone. Ethel had been taking care of me making sure I was alright even though I protest I can't deny her mothering ways. Today though I left her trailer to my own I finally feel like I have enough blood in me to move around normally. I pull on my red poodle skirt that had no poodle on it, and then tucked in my striped white and black skin tight sweater, the sleeves elbow length, the trimming flux fur, I drape a red carangid around my shoulders, and tie a red short scarf around my neck fallowed by white lacy socks and white and black oxford shoes. After my makeup of cat eyes and red lips I walk out finally ready to face the world. It didn't take me long to find who I was looking for, Jimmy. I found him in his trailer.

"Jimmy?" I call as I knocked softly on the trailer door.

I heard Jimmy inside and something fall and a grunt from him.

"Coming!" he called out.

After another moment he opened the door out of breathe. I laugh and brush his curls back in to place. He blushed.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"…Yeah!" it took his a second to answer he seemed lost in thought. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess"

"That's okay" I smile to him.

The place smelled like teenage boy trying to be covered up by cologne.

"H-how are you?" he asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm good finally feel good" I laugh.

"Yeah you gave us a scare there" he laughed shyly.

"Sorry"

He just looked down to the floor.

"Thank you" I say softly.

He gaze rose to look at me in the eyes he sighed and continued to rub the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it"

It was quiet for a second neither one of us knew what to say to each other.

"Jimmy-" I started. "…Do you wanna go out maybe? Grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

His face lit up.

"Yeah!" he answered fast.

I smiled to him and he returned the smile with his boyish grin. After he grabbed his leather jacket, gloves and hat we were off to a little dinner inside of town. At first I was awkward to be so close to Jimmy but after awhile of riding it was comfortable. As we pulled up the place was lit up with teens flowing in and out of it seeing it is Saturday afternoon and since the curfew afternoons have been louder. A waitress sat us at a two-seater booth she left after setting down the menus. The place hopped with the latest hits from the jukebox. With small talk of the food and music we ordered, cherry cokes and cheeseburgers with fries. When the food arrived Jimmy shuffled trying to hide he was upset also trying to hide his hands. He hides them every time someone walked past us or the waitress came to check up on us.

"Jimmy you don't have to hide" I tell him.

"Easy for you to say" he laughed.

Again he hides his hands as a woman walked past our table.

"Jimmy" I sigh.

I think to myself a way to make him feel alright.

"Give me your hand" I command.

He looks around before compiling. I took his hand holding it with mine on the table smiling to him.

"It doesn't matter what they think" I tell him. I squeeze his hand reassuring him. "Your beautiful don't let them take that away from you"

He looked away.

"I'm not" he said pulling his hand away.

"Fine" I huff. "If you don't believe you're handsome that you're opinion but I haven't seen a more attractive man and I like your hands, I think it adds… understanding, compassion to your soul"

"You're crazy" he laughs

"I don't care as long as I'm happy" I bounce.

He just laughs again. Again the small talk started and after awhile our conversation lasted longer leading to talk about more than small maters of life, I started to tell him of my upbringing, who taught me my act a little about my father leading to the conversion that Jimmy doesn't know who his father is then we talked about our mothers I talked a little about my sister then to where we want our life's to go. I liked Jimmy want of normal family life it sounded perfect, kids, a dog, perfect house and a wife waiting for him at home lovingly. About an hour before curfew the place closed leaving me and Jimmy riding of his bike not wanting to go back to the freak show, I could tell he was enjoying himself deeply finally feeling normal I guess. After a little of riding we stopped by a pound. I walked to the water sitting facing it and Jimmy joined me.

"I'm having a really nice time, Jimmy" I tell him.

"Me too" he tells me.

"You've done a lot for me, Jimmy when you didn't have to" I start. "I just want to let you know I see what you've done for me, it means a lot, and you mean a lot" I confess.

"Bonnie, I wanna do something… close your eyes" he asks.

My heart stopped I wanted this so bad, I wanted Jimmy. Before I could listen and do what he asked a bright light flashes our way.

"Hey its past curfew" I police calls to us.

I stood fast as did Jimmy.

"We've still got five minutes" Jimmy informs the officer anger.

"You kids need to get going" the officer commands.

"Yes, officer we're going right now. I'm so sorry we lost track of time thanking you for looking out for our safety" I slyly charm the man with my defenseless act.

He nodded and led us back to the road where Jimmy's bike was. We hopped on with three minutes to spare. It was a long ride back to the freak show we were on the other side of town completely about more than half way Jimmy's bike started to slow till it stopped.

"Shit, out of gas" he tells me.

That's the oldest trick in the book I think. I trust Jimmy yeah but he still a man and the 'out of gas' line wasn't gonna work on me.

"Jimmy really?" I ask.

"What?" he asks confused. "We can go through here to stay off the road" he explains talking about the woods.

"Jimmy" I roll my eyes.

"What?" again with confusion.

"Out of gas?" I laugh. "Not the first time I heard that"

"Really?" he huffed. "I'm not trying to make out with you. Really out of gas" he laughed with no amusement.

Before I could say anything else we saw car lights and ran into the tree lines hiding. We waited for awhile until I finally spoke.

"There hasn't been a car for ten minutes now. The shows not too far away let's just walk"

"When your right your right" he shrugged.

The cold night air nipped at me it seems my red cardigan wasn't thick enough to keep me warm. I shivered crossing my arms for warmth.

"Here" Jimmy quickly took off his jacket.

"No its fine keep it… its cold" I didn't finish before he draped it around me. "Thank you" I smile pulling my arms in.

"HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" screamed a girl from behind us.

We ducked into the tree line again behind a bush and watch as a… a clown? A clown took the young dirty female, tackling her to the ground knocking her out. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I almost thought her to be dead for a moment but prayed to god she wasn't. The bloody clown picked the girl up pulling her over his shoulder going back to the other side of the woods.

"Dear God" I mutter.

Fast Jimmy leapt from the bushes we hide behind.

"Where are you going?!" I ask

"To see if I can help her" he explains simply. "Stay here"

He walked off and I looked around me, darkness took over my vision I didn't want to be alone more then I didn't want to fallow that clown man. At least with Jimmy I felt somewhat safe.

"Wait up!" I whispered and called out to Jimmy.

I ran across the road catching up with Jimmy fallowing him deep in the wood as we fallowed the clown. I swear I think the clown gonna hear my heart and turn around and kill us. I held onto Jimmy arm making sure I kept right behind him. Soon we found ourselves in a twisted place that had balloons hanging above and a rundown school bus ahead.

"This is the killer" Jimmy confirms to what I thought as well. "This is where he's keeping the missing kids"

"We've got to get the police" I tell him.

He agreed. I felt relieved that we were going to leave this hell as I went to turn everything stopped blackness took over me after I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head.

**Chapter three YAY! Tell me what you think and please Review!**


	4. Twisty: Part two

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS… THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE IN THE STORY MORE X)**

**Enjoy the show…**

* * *

><p>I came to seeing the stars floating, blurring together. I blink fast trying to regain myself, I try to move my hands to my head feeling hot liquid running down my head but I was unable to.<p>

"Huh?"

I look around seeing I'm in a box. I felt the cold air on my feet letting me know more than half of me was inside. I look around panic to see two Clowns doing balloon tricks for the kids that sat of the ground. Then I saw Jimmy knocked out hands and feet tied up.

"Jimmy!" I sob.

My cries and tears were unending as I wiggled trying to free myself.

"Shut up!" the clown in the cleaner outfit yelled to me.

I didn't though, I couldn't. He huffed and walked over to me. I wiggled trying to get away from him it was useless.

"I said shut up!" He grabbed a piece of cloth shoving it in my mouth and tying around it so I can't make any sound beside muffled cries.

After awhile I saw Jimmy move he woke up to this twisted clown show. I tried to yell out to him but I was still muffled though, he seemed to hear me anyways. The clean clown started to talk but I couldn't hear over my cries as I tried to get out of this damn box.

"I always wondered how this trick worked I guess we'll find out with the help of my lovely assistant tiny tits" the clean clown said tapping the box with a saw.

I screamed as more tears ran down my face. I heard ever sound of the wood being cut with the saw. I blinked back tears as I saw Jimmy take the clown to the ground I struggled inside the box yelling for him to free me. Every second he fumbled opening that box was burning me inside. As soon as the box was opened I pull the gag from my mouth standing fast I look to the other clown he was clapping enjoying himself.

"Run, run!" Jimmy yelled to the kids. "Get them out of here" Jimmy orders me.

I nod and run off with them. I was scared for Jimmy but I know he'll be alright and I need to get these kids out of here. As we ran I heard that second clown behind us fallowing close. I came up to the kidnapped kids as they tried to think which way to go.

"Straight that way will take you to the road" I told them.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOUR NOT PLAYING RIGHT!" cried the second clown.

"Take them and go" I told the girl.

I could tell she was the strong one over the boy that whimpered more than the child. They took off fast.

"HEY ASSHOLE YOU WANNA PLAY?! GUESS YOUR GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME!" I yell to the clown.

I went to take off but fell to my knees. I pull my hands to my head feeling the source of my dizziness I have been pushing through. Pulling my hand in sight it's covered in blood. Damn when that clown hit me over the head he opened up my stitches. I get up to my feet pushing through a horrible amount of blood lose quickly I run hearing the clown only a few seconds behind me.

"FOUND YOU!" He shouts to me running after me.

I run as fast as I could and shake my blurred vision away. I kept running even though my vision was giving even though my lungs were on fire even though I could barely feel anything but my lungs I kept running. I heard the clown behind me fall down I used this time to run faster getting away and quickly I ducked behind a tree as the clown finally caught up passing right by me. I sigh in relief sliding down the tree.

I sat there for a long time I thought of going back but I have no clue which way I even came from so I wait, I'll wait for someone to come, for Jimmy or for the sun to show the way I just need to wait and rest. I kept my hand on my head filling blood slowly bleeding out I ripped the lower fabric of my skirt holding the fabric still trying to stop the bleeding. I wanna throw up I feel so nauseous. I am glad I'm sitting down even moving my arm leaves me to dizzy.

I blink my eyes open and closed the dark woods left me with fear I know I should get up that clown could double back but I can't move. My eyes open and close as I heard sirens, open, soft colors of lavender, orange, baby blue and pink started to take the sky, closed. Open, now brighter shades of all those colors were flying high in the sky, closed. Open, the sun was high in the mid morning sky. It hadn't seemed longer than five minutes since it was nighttime, closed.

"The trail leads over here!" I hear a man yell.

My eyes were glued shut now my head finally stopped pounding.

"OVER HERE!" shouted a man? "I found the girl!"

I moan. Doesn't he understand my head finally stopped hurting his shouting isn't helping.

"You're going to be okay, just stay here, and wake up focused on my voice" the man begged.

I did as he asked. I tried open my eyes but every time I did the sun was so bright it hurt made me want to cry so I kept them closed. For a little I felt like I was floating, crazy.

"Bonnie, BONNIE!" I knew that voice, Jimmy?

"Jimmy?" I said his name.

"Yeah, yeah it's me" he sounded rushed his words blended together.

I tried opening my eyes but again the pain was too much to adjust to the light.

"Just stay awake okay stay here with me" he begged, cried.

"Okay"

"BONNIE, BONNIE!" Jimmy screamed.

I tried to reply but I don't think anything came out.

I battered my eyes as bright lights and white walls, and floors blinded me. I rubbed my eyes finally my eyes adjusting to the light. A white room a hospital room? I rub my eyes again seeing a sleeping form on a chair next to me. All the blueness went away and clearness took over my dizzy eyesight. Jimmy sat in the chair next to my bed asleep. Then I understood what I couldn't in my earlier blood lose state. I smile seeing Jimmy sleeping, dry tears on his cheeks.

"Jimmy" my voice was weak and soft but it woke him. "Jimmy" I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means the world to me and it makes me want to write in the story more so REVIEW! X)**


	5. Jimmy Darling, Local Hero of Jupiter FL

**ENJOY THE SHOW…**

* * *

><p>"Bonnie" He smiled to me.<p>

He gripped my hand. I smile from the comfort of his touch he glanced down for a second as I squeezed back a frown fall onto his face for a moment and he took his hand from mine into his lap from my sight. I sigh but I'm in no mood to address his self-steam problem.

"How ya feeling?" he asks. "You need something?"

"No, thank you" I shake my head.

I felt a little dizzy from my moments I rub my forehead trying to rid of my dizziness.

"You really need to stop scaring me, Bonnie" he laughed meaning it fully. "Second time this week" he noted.

"Sorry" I laugh.

I must be putting this boy throw hell with all the worrying I'm causing him.

Images of the clowns of his dark laugh and the saw that was going to cut me in two flashed throw my head. I look up to him keeping my smile I didn't want to worry him anymore, making him think I couldn't get over this or that I wasn't already. The least I could do is not act like a basket-case and make him think he has to take more care of me then he already has.

"What happened, Jimmy?" I question. "Are those kids alright?"

"Oh, yeah, there fine you got them out" he smiles to me like I was a brave hero.

I felt proud of myself, I could have given up but I pushed through and even though I did give up on that tree I didn't when it mattered most when others needed my help. However, I should have gone back for Jimmy what if something did happen? I would have just been the girl who laid down and died while he needed my help.

"And the psycho's?"

He sighed. "One's dead the other…" he trailed off. "I'm sure he's out of town by now the police are looking for him up state"

I nod. He looked to me waiting for something, I don't know a little girl to come out and sob, maybe.

"I'm okay, Jimmy" I tell him.

"I know that" he laughed. "You tough, I don't think there's anything that could break you down" he comments.

I smile to him. I don't care if he only saying that it felt so good and so much better it was him saying it.

"That means a lot, Jimmy"

He smiles and nods to me.

"Ya know I think we're pretty similar" I tell him my thoughts. "I don't think there's really anything that can break us, especially, when we're together" I add.

He smiled big and went to speak but we both turn when the doctor walks in. he grabbed my chart smiling to me. I smile back. He's an older man hair white and a grin that seems stuck on his face forever.

"Well good evening, Miss. Tall" he greeted me happy. "I'm Dr. Keller"

"Hello" I say softly.

"I'm just going to do a quick check up see how everything healing, test some eye moment and all that fun stuff" he explains. "How's that sound?"

"Perfect" I smile.

"Do you mind just waiting in the hall?" he looked to Jimmy.

He nodded and stood from his seat, I notice he was still in clothes from Halloween dirt covering some of his pants and shirt. As he walked out I saw that Dr. Keller made sure not to touch him and even looked like he didn't breathe as he past. He's not contagious; I wanted to snap but kept my mouth shut instead.

"I'll be right outside" Jimmy tells me.

He walked over to me after shutting the door he had me sit up I felt woozy but nowhere near passing out. He looked at my stitches on the back of my head saying that looked fine then shined a light in my eyes.

"Fallow it" he asked.

I did perfectly. I blink once the light was gone it left me feeling a bit nauseas but nothing that would bring me to throw up. He continued to check a few others things like it was a normal check up with little small talk.

"You were very brave" he tells me listening to my heart.

"Thank you"

"You're a really pretty girl" he seemed blow away by the fact.

I laugh. "Yes, yes I am" I chuckle a bit.

"So-…" he dragged out the O' in the word. "What is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?" he asks. "I look through your chart trying to find the answer without asking, and you know what?" he laughed. "Couldn't find a thing"

"Nothing to find" I confess in my soft voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well what do you do?" he asks. "I've seen your friends and there a colorfully bunch" he snorted.

I just look down not ashamed of them just of his arrogance.

"If you're so invested in finding out buy a ticket to the show" I tell him.

"Ah now I see where you come in handy" he laughed. "Sells"

"Am I all good Doctor?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yes darling you are" he said writing something in my chart. He went to the door but then turned with a frown on his face I thought couldn't stop smiling. "You have a really pretty face, any man would be lucky to have you waiting at home you need to wake up soon and get yourself out of the night life before it's too late. A girl like you could get anyone, heck if I was twenty years younger I'd offer you to stay with me but I don't think my wife would like that much, you've got to much personality and too much face. Get out while you can darling" he tells me. "If you need anything the nurses are right outside, get some rest" and on that note he left before I could say anything.

I looked down, yeah I may want all those pretty things in life but what are they worth if you don't like who's giving them to you. I don't need someone who's pretty to have a nice life and have the prettiest babies with, I need someone who will love me stay faithful and someone I know who would love his kids weather oddity or not.

Damn I never want my kids to have a father who waiting for them to amaze him like mine always waited for me till one day he gave up waiting. And I've seen Jimmy who it broke him down how the world sees him, he to afraid to touch my hand, to pick up a glass in a room with someone _'normal'_. Normal, what a joke no one's normal, it's just an impossible stander that was set and no one can really reach everyone just tries to and pertains to, once Jimmy understands that he'll finally understand it doesn't matter what they think there the fools trying to be something they'll never be, Perfect.

I sigh.

"Yer know he's right" a deep accent voice tells me.

I look up to see Ethel walking in the doorway.

"Girl like you, heck he'd probably leave his wife fer yer right now, that Docter" she says sitting beside me.

"No thank you" I laughed.

"I'm not joking girly, I'm being serious here" she snapped at me.

Dropping my smiling, failing at making this light hearted. I just sigh feeling another life changing talk come on from another old person that thinks they even understand what I'm thinking. Don't get me wrong I respect Ethel but I don't wanna hear another you're so pretty go get a rich guy speech.

"With respect, Ethel please I'm not in the mood" I tell her.

She seemed to take offences though.

"Now you listen here, Bonnie" she said stern. "Jimmy taken with you and I don't need you breaking his heart when you do finally come to your senses and get out of this dump" she stood from her seat. "Now the worlds done enough to him he doesn't need you adding to it, so if you really care just stop now and go home"

"Get out" I command her lowly with rage burning me inside. "Get out" I repeat myself.

She left with a smug look on her face shaking her head to me like I was some common criminal.

She has no right to talk to me like that, she thinks me life is so easy? Everyone has problems, she not the only one, her carnie friends aren't the only ones! I get it its tough and I'm sure all have a million and more over my problems but it doesn't make mine any less to me. She just like everyone that stares and laughs at her, she mocks me tells me I'm terrible person for having a life near her poor carnies because I have a pretty face!

Either way she meant it its terrible, either she meant I'm to pretty so I'll never understand them or fit in and I must be a girl that will choice glitter over actually human compassion because I'm pretty, or she meant I'm too good for her world and her son which just makes her terrible mother and only makes since why Jimmy can't hold his head up high because all his life she basically told him he's not worth anything.

There's no winning in what she just told me that was awful! I care, I want love over looks I want compassion not judgment and I thought people who have been judge all there life would understand but I guess not.

I sigh I've worked myself up to exhaustion, I rub my hand on my head I can't be this mad at Jimmy's mom it'll make it awkward between us, I mean hell he just saved my life I can't be giving his mom stink eye.

Rest I need rest. I reminded myself.

I can't believe her to say I'm gonna be a vain person and chose a pretty boy over Jimmy or to say he's not wroth me it doesn't matter that was wrong.

Stop, rest! I commanded my thoughts away. I laid in that bed for a long while trying to get control on this anger and I finally did.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you'd stay with her?!" I heard arguing outside my door.<p>

Hushed voices I knew well, Ethel and Jimmy.

I look up groggy eyed I rub them and yawn. I saw through the crack of my door Jimmy standing there scolding his mother than being scolding by her.

"Are you drinking again?" He questioned her.

"She gonna run off with the first bow that gives her a shinny gift" she says ignoring his question.

"You don't know that, she different, Ma" Jimmy protested.

I smile at least he knew me.

She just laughed at him.

"Ha- different till a rich pretty boy comes along, I've seen her type Jimmy and girls like her and boys like you don't last long" she pleaded for him to understand her craziness.

"She cares, Ma about me, about us! How don't you see that?" his wide round eyes begged her to listen to him, listen for once.

"Yer to innocent, Jimmy, w-why yer wanna learn the hard way about this girl?" she studier sadly.

"You're wrong, Ma!" he said and look to the room.

I blinked wide eyes; I've been caught over listening, shit. He sighed and walked away from Ethel, I finally felt a little bad for his mother, no matter how wrong she sees me she is only trying to protect him and I can't stay mad at her for that… well not as mad as before.

He walked in the room smiling lightly. I smile back half heartedly. He was in new clothes and his hair was done.

"She's wrong" he huffed.

"About what" I give him an out.

He just sighed and nodded clearly taking it.

He placed a bag down on the chair.

"They said you can go home" he smiled.

But both of us knew why. They were tiered of Jimmy and Ethel lingering around these halls.

"I brought you some clothes" he said gesturing to the bag. "Your sister picked them out"

"Sarah, how is she?" I ask worried about her.

"She's okay, she happy your coming home" he tells me. "She wanted to come but I wouldn't have room to drive us all back" he explained her absence.

"That's okay I love her but I'm in no mood to comfort her" I laugh.

"Yeah she kind of took everything that happened to you worse then you did" he laughed. "When ma told her she said she cried herself to sleep on your bed, ma said she was gonna bring her up with herself but didn't want to wake her"

"It's okay, Jimmy" I smile.

He just nodded and smiled.

"Well I'll let you get dressed. Ma filled out all your paperwork by the way"

"Tell her thanks will ya?"

He just nodded and walked out the door.

I sat up shaky holding back my dizziness. I leaned for the bag gripping it, it felt like it weigh a ton I struggled to put it on the foot of the bed. Opening it I strip off my gown and put on a pair of pink Carpi pants, a light pink polo and matching cardigan I hold the bed for support and slip on my white flats. I always thought Sarah thought I was a square in this outfit I guess she was just playing the mean sister part. I smile touching the cotton maybe she not a bad girl all the time, just playing the part on occasion.

I look into the bag again seeing my hairbrush. I brushed out my day old curls pouting as I hit a few rat nests. When I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I tell whoever it is.

In walked Dr. Keller his smile large.

"Just wanted to check up on you before you leave" he tells me.

I smile and nodded sitting down on the bed.

He walked closer moving my hair out of the way to see the stitches.

"Still wonderful"

"Great" I smile. "Well I'll be leaving then"

He nodded and told me to be careful I only nodded and he left the room as Jimmy was walking in. He avoided Jimmy like the pelage it was too obvious and rude, even nice people are horrible.

"You ready?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah"

"Wait, Jimmy is it?" Dr. Keller asks turning around back to the room.

"Yeah?" Jimmy answers defense.

Dr. Keller sighed. "That little boy who was kidnapped he's my patient" he tells Jimmy. "He told me what happened that you saved him with help from this pretty young lady" he smiled to me. "He was on his last few days out there, well what I guess I'm trying to say is… is thank you" he patted Jimmy's back.

He put his hand in his pocket afterwards wiping it inside his pocket but still that's more than I ever thought someone would care.

And after that Dr. Keller walked out. I looked to Jimmy wide eyed, blown away by that mans compassion.

"Huh" Jimmy seemed confused and touched by the doctor. "Ready?' he asks big grin on his face.

I nodded smiling back to him. "I'm ready hero" I laugh.

He just blushed.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the entice of the freak show in the begging of the morning. After the fresh air and long ride I got to hold on to Jimmy I was feeling better. I got off the back careful looking to him and his big innocent eyes.<p>

I sway and smile to him seeing a prefect future in this man in front of me.

"Spend the morning with me?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he answered softly smiling back to me.

"I'm gonna go check up on Sarah I'll be right back" I say I went to walk off then I turned back to him the hero of my world lately.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek than quickly skipped off to my room where I thought Sarah would be. I opened the door quietly and placed the bag down by the door, I walked in more to see Sarah asleep on my bed. I smile and leave the trailer not wanting to wake her.

I heard some people gathering at the main tent outside. What the heck do they want now? I wonder thinking it was cops maybe wanted to ask more questions. A lot of people beat me to see what was going on, I walked up to see towns people thanking and hugging everyone here for Jimmy saving their kids. I moved to the right so Dot and Bette wouldn't block my view of Jimmy shaking hands with these people he thought he wasn't good enough for.

I smile feeling so beyond happy for him, everything he ever wanted he's getting right now. I held my hand up in a small wave as he looked my way, he just smiled in return with a _'this is crazy' _face on. I could stand here forever and watch him. Jimmy Darling local hero of Jupiter, I smile at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! <strong>


	6. I was wrong about Jimmy Darling

_**Thank you for your reviews and as always…**_

_**ENJOY THE SHOW **_

* * *

><p>Sarah has finally stopped her sobbing for Danny although, I heard I was the one to replace it but now that I am okay she done weeping which is the best thing I could hear right now. Well second best tonight we finally have a full house, all coming to see Jimmy. I smile at the thought of so many people here to see him thank him for his braver.<p>

"Are you excited?" Sarah asks me pinning my curls into place.

I smile to her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course! Aren't you?" I ask.

"Yes!" She hopped.

We both giggle finally two sisters happy with their life… at least for the moment.

I look down to the clock seeing we only had ten minutes till show time. Sarah finished my hair and I finished my red lips and we rushed out of the trailer to the back entrance of the main tent. We stood their together waiting to perform, Sarah was cued and she left for the stage. I looked around I always did catch Jimmy's eyes and I wanted to do so like I have every other night. I couldn't find him in the crowned of crannies, in fact I couldn't find a few faces that I knew weren't on stage.

Jimmy, Ethel, Desiree, Dell, or the Pinheads. I knew it was normal Dell wasn't here, he didn't always show up and he was most likely with Desiree she is his wife after all but where was everyone else?

I cut throw the crowned of crannies to the exit I want to know Jimmy's alright. I did see him earlier, practicing his juggling and jokes it was sweet. I didn't bother him, I was going to but Ethel walked up to him and I would rather not speak to her.

I walked out of the tent pulling my flora shawl around me. I shiver in it I wasn't dressed for the weather more for a burlesque club. I walk till I saw who I was looking for, Jimmy. He was helping Desiree walk blood of his hand. Ethel was talking to them in panic.

"Dear God what happened?" I ask running up.

I look to Jimmy his eyes looked guilty, of what though?

"Ever ones in there fer yer, Jimmy" Ethel protested.

I looked to Desiree her legs had blood spilling down, then I looked to Jimmy blood covered webbed fingers. Too many things made since right there.

I thought he liked me? I look to Jimmy pouting with big bambi eyes.

"Yer too!" Ethel looked to me. "Show time, go! I'll take care of her, Jimmy. Go"

Jimmy listened handing the bleeding girl to his mother.

I didn't say a word to him didn't look at him again. I know we aren't together but still I thought that at any moment we would be. Guess not. He likes them older, married, with a confused body, and easier. Jerk.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" I heard my sister calling me over the loud noises of the crowned.

I ran to the tent knowing it was my turn to entertain the mass of people and tonight wasn't the night to be late. I ran up to Sarah who grabbed my hair placing it back perfectly and pushing me to the curtain.

"Where were you?" She asks angrily pulling off my shawl.

I catch my breath and as soon as I do it was my cue. I entered the center stage with a smile battering my big eyelashes at the men.

* * *

><p>I did my performance without a thought of Jimmy I knew better than to be thinking of things like that while dealing with my swords. I left the stage with clapping coming from my audience. After that I was suppose to mingle with the normal people of Jupiter and that what I did. Children played, men winked, women laughed it was like any other night only with more people.<p>

I smiled, laughed, told stories as I wonder things in my mind.

Perhaps I thought more of Jimmy and mine's further then Jimmy did? Or maybe we're not together so it doesn't matter what he does? Not till we're together. But why would he be getting under her skirt when he could be trying to be mine, my boyfriend? I thought Jimmy was different, different from all the boys Sarah dated from all the boys in my life that eyed me like a piece of art they could buy.

Am I being too possessive? Would Jimmy even bat an eye if I was fooling around with some guy while I was sweet talking him? Is that how it works? I would ask Sarah but all her bows end up cheating or hitting. I wish I just understood what was going on in his head.

* * *

><p>Everyone left leaving behind a mess; I was cleaning up a bit anything to get my mind off Jimmy. I long ago stopped shivering from the cold air my body used to it by now I picked up a few things from the ground throwing them away loosening my hold of my shawl as I did so and in that moment a gust of wind blew the fabric from my shoulders I turned to find where it has gone to see a tall man dressed well in an all white suite grabbing it back from the wind.<p>

A smile crept upon my lips for this stranger.

"Here you go pretty girl" He smiled, he was handsome as he handed me back my wrap.

I took it with a smile and draped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you"

I look down than up and took note this man comes from money.

"Gosh, you are pretty" he said in awe a light accent was in his voice. "I saw you up on that stage and knew I had to meet you"

I blushed from his compliments. I knew it was odd for this man to be here after everyone else has gone but still he was charming.

"Well now you've meet me" I smile and ready my feet to leave.

"Wait!" he rushed out of his mouth. "I didn't mean to startle you" he laughed lightly embarrassed a bit. "I do suppose I sound a bit of a creep. I don't mean to it is just your breath taking"

I stopped as he ask eyes wide to his quick confessions.

"I'm sorry" it was all I could think of to say.

"Oh, don't be… I'm Richard Ross I should have started with that I know" again he laughs embarrassed.

He held his hand out. I took it.

"Bonnie Tall"

"Well Bonnie it's nice to finally meet you"

"Finally?" I questioned. "How long have you been waiting?"

"A month or so to be truthful when I saw you I couldn't get you out of my mind" he spoke nerves.

"Oh" I blush.

I don't know if this should scare me or not? He's nice and from money so must have manners but still I don't know him.

"I'll let you return to whatever it was I interrupted but I do have a question before I leave"

"Of course"

"Would it be alright it if I come to the show when I return to Jupiter?"

"Yes, of course" I answer without thought.

Perhaps I should have thought about that before answering but then again I don't want to deny this man without anyone around.

His smile grew and he placed a sweet kiss on my hand.

"Till than Miss. Tall"

I blush again, head down from his attention.

"Bye" I wave as he left skip in his step.

Jimmy. It was the name that my thought flung to. Than all that attention I just received from the rich stranger didn't feel as good as before. I need to go see him.

I left to see Ethel walking alone to her trailer. I ran up to her for news of Desiree.

"Is she okay?" I ask Ethel the moment I reached her.

She turned to look at me, she sighed before answering.

"Yerh, she fine"

"What happened?" I ask fast.

"It wasn't Jimmy's fault if that's what yer askin" She grumbled anger as she walked up the steps to her trailer.

"What happened than" I ask low head down.

"She had a miscarriage"

"Oh" I sighed.

That was horrible, that wasn't right. That poor baby never gonna be born and she gonna have to live with that. All that jealous I had, anger, name calling I had already left she doesn't need that doesn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry" I tell Ethel.

"Yerh, yerh" She waved me away opening her trailer door ready to shut it.

I felt awful but I had to know.

"It was Dell's right?" I ask hopping to god she says yes.

She stopped and turned to me face in disbelief. I don't understand what was so shocking about the question.

"Yerh it was" and after that she shut the door.

I sighed in relief as I made my way to Jimmy's trailer. He'll be happy to know it wasn't his fault.

I knocked on his trailer I waited but no one came to the door, I knocked a few more times still nothing. I turned the knob it was unlocked like most the other doors here. I peeked my head inside to see Jimmy sitting on his bed in complete darkness.

"Jimmy" I call to him soft as I entered. "Hey" I smile to him softly knowing he must think everything is his fault.

He grunted and shifted.

"Your mother and Desiree are back I thought you should know it's not your fault, nothing was" I tell him walking closer. "The bleeding and all wasn't caused by you, she had a miscarried you just happened to be there" I explain.

He looked up to me tears fighting to spill from his eyes.

"Why are you still here?" He yells to me.

I jump from his level of voice. I tense up as tears flow freely from his eyes.

"Everything's my fault!" he protested. "Meep, god poor Meep" He sobbed.

I relax I felt awful for that poor boy but I felt worse for the toll it took of Jimmy.

"Jimmy" I try to comfort him.

I walked closer reaching out to put my hands on his shoulders.

"Jimmy, its gonna be alright"

He shoved my hands away from him crying harder, face red with anger.

"NO!" He shouted.

I caught myself on his dresser as he stood.

"Why don't you just leave now instead of waiting we all know your gonna leave so just do it now" He beg, some word shouting others I could barely hear.

I felt bad for him but my God was this getting old and now I'm mostly just anger.

"God damn it, Jimmy!" I yelled at him. "Are you ever gonna stop with this crap?!" I ask still yelling.

He stood there face growing more red.

"I was stupid to think a normal girl like you could be different" he says lowly like a snake spitting venom at me.

I stood there tears in my eyes falling down to my cheeks heartbroken that the one person I thought saw me for me didn't, I was wrong about Jimmy Darling.

"No, Jimmy" I stop him, taking in ragged breaths. "I was the stupid one to think a boy like you could be different" I sob lowly trying to hold myself together. "I'm nothing to you except a normal girl and Jimmy you're gonna hate me forever for that"

I turned fast whipping my face hard turning it more intense shades of red running out of his trailer crying hard in my hands from his cruelty. I ran to my trailer shutting and locking the door fast I slid down the door crying over a boy who just broke my heart.

I thought I was more than just a girl who couldn't understand him; for once I thought I could be loved for being normal. I'm sitting here on the floor heartbroken from the man everyone said I would break the heart of cause I'll want a normal man, instead it's him who doesn't want a normal girl. I sob harder, tears roll down my cheeks landing on the ground a blackish color from mixing with my mascara. My eyes are tired and puffy and my crying is starting to burn but I just couldn't stop.

I tied standing shaky as I gripped the floor for support, I failed landing back on my bottom I cried out louder for a moment before trying again gripping the door as I stood. I shakily walked across my trailer to my bed but I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Ruined makeup streaming down my face was all that was unattractive beside that I was a bombshell and I hated it. I tore at my pins forcing my hair down accidentally ripping a few loose strands out I cried more as my curls fell into place looking a bit destroy but for the most part beautiful. Quickly I splashed water on my face grabbing a rag and soap I washed it raw leaving behind a red sobbing face instead of a ruined makeup.

After that I left for my bed my tears burning my cheeks as they rolled down silently. I striped from my outfit I wear for the show wobbling my way into my blue silk nightgown as soon as the fabric was on I fall to the bed holding the covers for dear life weeping into them.

I was beautiful, skinny, well breasted, with lovely curves, a great bottom and stunning legs. I have two eyes, two ears, one nose, one mouth, two arms, two legs, and two breasts nothing wrong with me nothing makes me different.

'_To beautiful_ _to be your mothers'_ my father's voice haunts me mind. '_To small of features to be mine' _he continued to deny me a place in his heart, his family. _'To normal to belong here'_ indeed to normal for Jimmy to ever love me. It was added to my many reason of hating this body I was given. I was in the wrong world looking for a family no one here wants me, loves me, and cares for me. I'm nothing but another pretty face I'm not wroth him I know that what they think. If I was different if I was an oddity I would have everything, Daddy, mama, a family larger then blood, and Jimmy.

'_To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you' _my father voice repeated in my head.

'_To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you. To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you. To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you. To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you. To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you. To beautiful_ _to be your mothers, to small of features to be mine, to normal to belong here, to normal for Jimmy to ever love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle* Oh geez this chapters sad :,( <strong>

**Well please review I live for reviews! **


	7. Two Deaths and a New Romance

**Thanks guys so much for all the reviews! And please more reviews**

**Enjoy the show...**

Life hasn't been alright lately, so much has happened in such little time I feel like I've been sleepwalking.

The twins disappear, they come back, Jimmy and Paul go on blaming Elsa, Paul gets stabbed on that crazy wheel by Elsa, I think he's gonna be alright thank god. This woman shows up she was like me, normal, pretty her and Paul are so in love than I see her again and she different, a _'Freak'_, I don't know what happened I overheard Penny's father did it he a sick son of a bitch if I'm right. Sarah won't tell me if it was him on some unwritten code that the crannies have, don't tell the normal girl.

All the women on the show were gonna kill Dell one night and the next morning Jimmy comes home with him singing about Dell being his father? I was taken off guard by that one but now I see why Jimmy's an ass, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. And that poor girl Ma Petite died, that wasn't right, it was the last thing this place needed the last thing these people needed I thought, but the latest news is the worst, and I was the one who knew before anyone else.

**One week ago**

Everyone mobbed around nobody needed this, that poor innocent girl, Ma Petite; dead, gone it's so sad, so wrong. I held back my tears just thinking about it, about her small face she didn't care, odd or not she was just so small and now she gone. I sigh getting rid of those thoughts I didn't know her I don't get to cry I get to be strong.

God I hate myself for caring about him. I placed a small knock on Jimmy's trailer. No answer. I open the door looking the right seeing his small living room and dining room empty, than to the right and saw him their laying on his unmade bed. I walk in shaky the last time I was in here we were crying, yelling and he was breaking me down.

"Jimmy?" I say softly walking to the bed.

He laid there in a white wife-beater and plain white boxers. At the sound of my voice he rolled ignoring me, snuggling in to his blankets.

"Never answer your door do you?" I laugh lightly looking down feeling a lump in my throat. "Jimmy?"

He just shifts and grunts shutting his eyes tight.

"Jimmy?" I sigh.

I walk closer to the bed hitting the end of it with my knee. I look around the place is tore up but I assume it always looks this way. I find enough courage and walk closer sitting down beside him I slowly move my hand to his shoulders remembering the last time I tried touching him he smacked me away shouting. I rubbed him without Jimmy fussing about it, seems he's let go of some of that anger he had that night.

"Jimmy are you going to say something?" I ask lowly.

He looked up to me eyes widen with so much sorrow. I smile lightly waiting for something.

"I'm sorry" He said so soft I almost didn't hear.

"Me too" I smile reassuringly. "Jimmy?" I grab his attention.

He looked up ready to listen.

"Jimmy" I start. "I'm never gonna leave unless you ask me to, and I'm begging don't ask me to go again"

I tried holding back my tears but I couldn't a few fell from my eyes and I felt like a fool. He rose fast from laying down to sitting cupping his hands on both of my cheeks.

"No, no, no don't cry" He begged giving me a smile. "Bonnie, I won't you're never going anywhere and neither am I" he promised.

I sniffle smiling like a fool in love.

"I love you, Jimmy Darling. I love you" I confess with nothing else to lose I wait for the three words back.

He laughs happy smiling like a fool with me eyes wide and happy for the first time in a long time.

"I love you to, Bonnie Tall"

After he told me back he pulled me close to him, into a kiss that should have happened a long time ago. Sparkles fly, like they say.

"We should leave!" I tell him.

Finally I was on cloud nine nothing could be better; Jimmy and I are together finally. I bounce and hold my finger tips to my lips waiting for his answer.

"Go?" he laughed. "Go where?"

"I don't know anywhere, as long as were together anywhere" I smile holding his hand.

"Ah I don't know what about everyone here?" he asked unsure.

"Jimmy, this is our chance at a normal life like you talked about" I bounce again on the mattress.

"Alright" he smiles. "But we need to stay a little longer, just until everyone's okay"

"Okay!" I jump.

He laughed again and pulls me back into a kiss. It was sweet and long and I was ready for this kiss to turn into something more. Me and Jimmy are gonna be forever and I'm ready for forever to start now.

**Next day**

I woke up in Jimmy's bed tangled in white bed sheets and in Jimmy's embrace still naked. I wiggled from his arms without waking him to the shivering air outside the bed. I slipped on my dress fast and my shoes stuffing my stocking into my rolled up jacket. I shuffled around the room finding a piece of paper and tried to pens before finding a working one.

_Jimmy,_

_Come find me when you wake up,_

_I loved last night thank you._

_I love you!_

_Love, Bonnie_

I left his trailer seeing the sun rising, I was glad I woke up so early so no one else saw me leave Jimmy's place in yesterday's clothes. I walked into my trailer with a grin larger than life and I replayed all of last night's memoires. I stripped out of my old clothes throwing them in the basket than stepped into the shower keeping my hair out of the water.

Whipping the steam from the mirror I do my makeup like I always do and pull my hair into a high ponytail curls at the bottom. Afterwards I place on my pink poodle skirt, my elbow white and pastel colors flora sweater and flats. I can't wait for Jimmy to see me, I'm beautiful.

I walked out of my trailer seeing most the crannies up now eating breakfast under the canopy. I walked over there grabbing my fair share of pancakes and eggs my happiness was dulled by all the sad facing miss Ma Petite. I poke at my food feeling glumly again for the carnie girl, Ma Petite.

I know I'm not anything but I normal girl to these people but that doesn't mean I shouldn't do something nice. I should pick flowers for her; she did tell me she liked picking flowers. I left to the meadow where I know I'll find the prettiest flowers around here.

I sob into my hand while crannies stood over me. I couldn't believe what I just saw, the blood, and the h-head.

"Bonnie?" Jimmy walks into the tent.

Relief flooded over me than my heart dropped knowing I have to tell him.

"Oh, Jimmy"

I lifted my arms up ready for him to take me away from that awful sight.

"What happened?" he asks running up to me grabbing me.

"That is what we are trying to determine" Elsa tells him, her accent blended in my ears.

"I-I…" I started but I could seem to get the words out to tell him. "I-I w-was out in the woods picking flowers for Ma Petites memorial grave" I somehow told him where and why but still was trying to choke out what happened.

His big eyes stared at me as he was bent down to my eye level waiting for me to give the worse news of his life.

"When I got there I saw a car" I couldn't do it gentle I knew that now I sob for a moment before continuing. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy it was your mother, she was dead"

I place my hand on his shouldering trying to comfort him. He stood there eyes widen in shock its heart breaking but there's nothing I can do.

"What?! Not Ethel" Elsa said gasping.

"She was in an accident?" Jimmy voice was low confused.

I wanted to say yes but I saw that chain around her neck, she wanted to die.

"It wasn't an accident, I think she killed herself" I told him the truth.

Gasps left most everyone's lips

"Shit" Dell said.

"Suicide, oh no, oh but why?" Elsa voice rang with sadness and something else I didn't understand.

That producer man helped Jimmy sit down beside me I patted Jimmy's face trying to just fix this somehow. Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I beg in my mind for all this to be different Jimmy doesn't need this, this shouldn't have happened to him.

"She was sick in a lot of pain to" Desiree says.

Jimmy shock his head holding back tears.

"No, no my mom wasn't sick" Jimmy denies.

"She was son" Dell confirms.

"No" Jimmy denies.

"She told me so herself" Dell tells him again.

"No" Jimmy sobbed.

God poor Jimmy. Jimmy sobbed a bit shaking his head. I went to comfort him but he moved I couldn't tell if he meant to keep me away but I sat my hand back in my lap giving him space and tears nearly left my eyes.

"I guess she wanted to go out of her own teams" Dell says trying to find the reason behind this.

"My God" Elsa breaths out. "Where is she? Take me to her" Elsa commands me.

I look to Jimmy he was gone into deep thought so I did as asked.

I led them all to the part of the woods Ethel body was. My chest tightened as I saw that car again and her lifeless body inside. Everyone stood by her decapitated h-head putting a white cloth over it.

"Her heads come off Jesus how hard did she hit that tree?" Desiree asks shocked.

I rubbed Jimmy shoulder we both were turn looking at the car with Ethel body inside. If didn't have to come here he didn't need to see this.

"Look" Richard call out to us.

I turn seeing the bloody chain. I turn my head disgusted.

"She must have wrapped this chain around that tree than around her neck and hit the gas"

Jimmy's jaw was dropped his eyes were filled with sorrow I want to just take him away from here. I rubbed his back looking at him eyes welded with tears red from already crying.

"Oh, oh my god WHY!" Elsa sobs.

Elsa walked shaky to the, her head sobbing more than Jimmy.

"Oh, Ethel why? My sweet sister why, why, why? I could have helped you, I could have helped you" Elsa sobs.

Jimmy left my side going to the weeping older woman. He bent down to her pulling her into a hug and she sobs and he remains quiet.

"Oh, why, why? Oh my sweet sister, why?" she sobbed.

**After Ethel Funeral**

I heard screams and that's when I run into to see, Desiree, Eve and Penny with whom I learned to know as Penny's father. The girls out of some sick since of respect I guess decided to kill Penny's father that night. As if anymore death need to occur.

I stand there for a moment taking in the sight of the newest addition to the freak world, chicken man.

"Holy shit who is this?" I ask seeing the screams of terror I came to was not ones I'm meant to help.

"Get out this is freak women only" Desiree commands.

"And is this what it means to be a freak woman?" I lost my temper.

"What would you know about it?" Penny asks mocking me.

"I know if you do this it will change you, more than even he changed you" I told the truth.

Once you off someone it will never leave you, and people will see it. I saw it in Jimmy right after Danny and I knew before than he did someone in and these girls don't need that they have enough against them in life.

"It will change me, it will free me" Penny says rejoicing in her belief of finding freedom.

"You'll get caught, go to prison or worse" I explain to her.

Even if he's the man that scared her taking him out of this world isn't worth that.

"And what about Paul? He loves you and your gonna give all that up for him?" I ask gesturing to the chicken. "Then he wins" I shout to her.

Desiree raised the knife to me angry.

"look at you pretty little white girl you got no idea what it's like always living on the outside looking in throw a window seeing all the things you can never have because they say so" her eyes were red.

"Your right I can't really understand what it's like for you and I do plan to have all those things. But Desiree what if you could to?" my eyes welded with tears for these girls.

"Nah-ah I lost my chance"

"You don't know what chances you might have left, and you never will if you do this and neither will they" I hold back my tears.

"Penny?" Desiree asks

Penny looked around for a moment. My heart was beating so hard hoping this girl will chose right not just for her but for Paul to. And then my heart dropped I put my hand to my mouth as Penny took the knife and stood In front of the man pointing to herself with the blade.

"I am the astounding lizard girl" She nearly broke out in tears. "You get to live but only because I say so but you come near me or mine ever again and I will kill you" Penny threw the knife and left the trailer.

I let out the breath I've been holding since this whole scene started.

"Eve, you take him to the edge of camp and let him crawl home" Desiree order.

Eve listened and pulled her mittens hands off of his burned flesh as he scream in agonizing pain. I cringed and turned my head shutting my eyes tight. Everything lately has been a nightmare, Ma Petite, Ethel, Paul being hurt, Penny showing up her as a freak, Jimmy sorrow, just a nightmare.

I left to find Jimmy, but I couldn't find him anywhere I guess he has every right to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So this and chapter eight i first had as one chapter but i thought it needed a break so i spilt it. Anyways, please review and enjoy!<strong>


	8. We're Over, He Loves me!

**Enjoy the Show**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw Jimmy sitting on a chair still drunk.<p>

"Thought you would have sobered up by now" I tell him.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jimmy ask holding on to the chair.

"Well for one thing you're supposed to be in charge around here" I tell him looking around the gloomy camp.

"Nothing making since, not making since" he says shaking his head.

I felt awful for him. He just lost his mother this poor boy.

"Best way to honor Ethel is to take care of business here" I try to encourage him.

I wrap my arms around him hugging on to his back. He smelled like piss and alcohol but I still love him, still love his smell.

"So we can leave start our own life but you can't do that passed out by the Ferris-wheel or wallowing over here" he seemed unresponsive so I continued Close to his ear with my caring tone on. "I mean do you know what almost happened last night?" I ask thinking of Penny.

"What's wrong with you?" Jimmy snapped getting up from his seat.

I jumped back fitting my shawl surprise by his anger.

"You sound like some old school monitor" he insults me.

I lost my temper.

"I'm a girl that fell in love with a leader, a hero for Christ sakes where is he?!" I ask hitting Jimmy's chest not hard just a push trying to get him to end being a drunk.

"WELL SURPRISE! I can't just take my feelings roll them in a little box and stuff them back inside, I'm not General Patton" he yells in my face.

He walks away from me under the canopy.

"CHRIST!" He yells. "Is that what you want? If that's the case buzz off" he yells grabbing another beer.

"That's not what I said" I tell him.

"Not what you said" he mutters as I walk to him.

He's drunk and he looks like he hasn't slept and probably hasn't eaten. God Jimmy I'm worrying about you.

"You need to eat something" I tell him holding in my tears as I came closer to him sitting down looking up to him as he slams back his beer.

God he's a mess.

"Listen to me, Jimmy you didn't do anything wrong." I try to convince him. "You're amusing that you could have saved your mother, but let the idea go baby"

I tried to reason with him tried to make him understand but I don't think it worked.

"You don't understand anything" he claims again throwing the fact I'm normal in my face.

Is that how it's gonna be for the rest of our lives? Every time something happens I won't be able to understand in his head, I can't stand this anymore! I'm here I'm with him, all the way I'm with him and he still acting like I can't live in his world. Anger sets in. He didn't talk like this when he was sober he stopped this shit and now he's being an ass because he's drunk.

After his comment I grab his alcohol standing away from him he quickly follows grabbing it harshly from my head.

"Give me that" He demands.

He grappled my wrist tight in his hand burning my skin leaning close to me making my heartbeat faster from a feeling I thought he would never make me feel, fear.

"You shouldn't burden yourself with the likes of me" He says inches away from my face. "Go have your beautiful life with someone else"

I struggle ripping my arm from his the moment he loosened.

He said it, were over if I don't pertain he didn't mean it, pertain it doesn't count because he's drunk. But weather he meant it or not doesn't matter he made me fear him he held me harshly I've seen enough of my sisters past bows to know this is usually how it starts and I swore I'll never let a man treat me like that. However, this weak side of me says he just lost his mother, he won't even remember this once he sobers up. He made it easy for me, I don't have the choice to forgive or not he said it himself we're over.

Three undisciplined tears fell from my eyes as he stood back to me leaning over grabbing something.

"Alrighty than" I sniffle holding back all the tears that threaten to flow. "Thanks for the clarity" I turn away from him fast walking away.

I walk off trying not to pull any attention my way as I go to my trailer. I sniffle holding back sobs as water streams down my eyes. I whip my face seeing my hands wet with grey water mixed with some red, my lips and eye makeup.

I must look like a clown which is only fitting because I feel like a fool. We ended faster then we started.

I entered my trailer finding my bed fast tripping over a few pieces of clothing as I did. I quickly grabbed my pillow allowing it to muffle my sobs. I agreed in my weaken state with or without Jimmy I'm leaving this freak show he may never love me the way I want but I do own so much to him. He finally showed me there is nothing for me here, no life worth living. I'm gonna leave, I'm gonna find a rich bow like everyone says to do I'm gonna have too many kids and a dog and a house with a white picket fences and someday I'll come back to this freak show if it's still around and show them, show them I'm worth something.

"I'm beautiful, there nothing, nothing!" I weep into my pillow. "It doesn't matter they won't have me, he won't have me I don't need them, there just a bunch o-of f-freaks!" I mutter my crying finally slowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

* * *

><p>Life hasn't been alright lately, so much has happened in such little time I feel like I've been sleepwalking but I'm gonna leave this hell hole and leave all this behind. I shake my head remembering I almost changed my mind till I caught Jimmy and that wheal who threatens to sit on me. Again I thank him for opening my eyes to the truth just like he did before.<p>

I lock my lugged bag finally done packing all my things. It's late and I know no one is up now is the best time to leave.

"You don't understand him you never will and he loves you" Dot voice came from behind me confessed.

I jump turning fast seeing the two girls standing in front of me looking as broken hearted as me.

Every other thought left my mind as I clung to her words. '_He loves you' _he told them that, he loves me!

* * *

><p><strong>So as i said in chapter seven they were one chapter not there two. i hope you enjoyed and please review and sorry about using a lot of scenes from the show and mostly after this chapter i'm gonna AU it. enjoy and REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Once-Eighteen Times

**Sorry to you all about taking so long, when holidays come around I get hung up on them.. sorry about taking forever and thank you all to who review, fav, follow or just read! And HAPPY NEW YEARS! (I know i'm two/almost 3 days late)**

**Anyways...**

**ENJOY THE SHOW! **

I fall onto the bed grinning like a fool.

"He loves me?" I repeat to myself.

I was looking down to myself, around my trailer seeing I almost left.

"He loves me, why didn't he just tell me?" I wondered. "We weren't together so I can forgive that and he lost his mother so I can forgive his temper as long as he knocks it off for good" I quickly grabbed my trunk unlocking ready to unpack. "I feel like such a fool I was about ready to leave and then you two come in here and tell me this!" I say excited and thankful. "If I left tonight he never would have gotten the chance to tell me"

"You were leaving?" Bette asks her soft voice sounded confessed.

"I was" I laugh.

I heard them take a step closer.

"God, I love him so much I really do!" I tell them.

I suppose I was forgetting they thought they loved him to do but I was too happy and I couldn't shut up I just had to rant.

"I thought he hated me and-" I stopped as I heard a sniffle from behind me.

I turn seeing Dot's face running with tears. I felt so stupid this must be breaking her heart she did have a crush on him.

"Dot" I walk closer to her.

"You where gonna leave?" Dot asks whipping her face.

I just nod.

"But now you're staying?"

I just nod again.

She let out a shaky breath knowing she accidently got me to stay when all she wanted was for me to leave.

"Dot-"

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, I'm sure she has had enough people do that to her, her whole life.

"Dot, I'm sorry but you need to move on and find a better guy for you, someone who loves you back" I explain to her.

"Even so it's different now" Bette says looking to her sister.

A sorrow filled look with rage was written all over Dot's face as she looked to her sister angry by what she said.

Bette frowned looking down her voice weaker than last time as she spoke again.

"Now that's just awful" the blonde sister said.

Bette was frowning, Dot was crying, I had made her, I still can't help but be happy and that makes me feel worse. I throw my head up sighing and rubbing the bridge of my nose. All I wanna do is run to Jimmy and she makes it difficult, but I know what it's like to be hurt by him and it would be wrong to leave her so down.

"Dot" Bette sighed. "No" She muttered.

Dot's sniffles were breaking my heart but there's nothing she can do but get it all out.

"Dot! Bette yelled.

Quickly I rip my head down to see what was the yelling for but since I whipped it down nothing was focused at first, I didn't know what I was really seeing for that split second and that's the only chance I had to know what was going on.

The blur figure of the two girls passed fast then I saw my red rug and hands in front of me, still everything was blurry and a ringing buzzed in my ears.

My pulse quickened as I felt a throbbing on my head, Dot and Bette feet were in front of me, I soon came to think Dot hit me.

Punching me, sure could have knocked my on my ass but this no way, she hit me with something and it hurt like hell.

Muffled voices of the sisters talking rang in my ears as their feet passed me. I tried quickly to stand by pushing myself up but I fell to the ground fast. So I reached my hand out in front of me again and again trying to exit the tent.

I wanted to cry out but a hand wrapped around my mouth, the dark voice shushed me. I panicked throwing my body around trying to break free and a cry for help I tried to call out for someone, anyone but I was muffled.

After a moment my red rug disappeared from my sight, the voices ringing in my ears faded, and the throbbing ending. I had lost.

* * *

><p>My eyelids fluttered open, heavy and sore. I looked to where I was, a child's playroom, white and pink all around with a large fake hoarse and a bathtub in the middle of the room. I turn my head more to see a mirror covered in blood and toys surrounding it splattered with the red color. I shake wondering where the hell am I?<p>

I stand shaky on my feet to notice I was on a stage; I look around the room more it looks like a nightmare. I turn on my heels more to investigate to see the rest of the stage.

My eyes widen in terror, my body jolts tumbling off the stage, I shut my eyes water spilling from them from the pain of how sore they are and how tight I'm shutting them hurts and from the sight I just saw. I fall off the stage holding my hands to my mouth keeping my scream inside me the only sound was the thump of my body hitting the floor.

I roll to my side in pain holding myself tight still covering my mouth for dear life sobbing underneath my hand. My blood runs cold through my veins leaving me shivering.

A puppet of two women, decomposed, and one head sewn on was all I could see as my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh we do, Dandy" Bette's, Dot's one of them said.

I quickly raise my head shaking and trying to keep my breath low as I look over an object, I couldn't put a name to the shape all I knew was it was in my view.

"Stay right here!" A man chirped.

The door opened I ducked my head down fast letting the well furnished room hide me from his view. I pulled myself together as he began to walk over here skip in his step and humming a tune. I crawled behind a sofa as he jumped onto the stage talking to his nightmare; I kept on moving quietly trying to make it to the door without him seeing me.

"Oh, mother" He spoke.

My eyes widen larger then before and my heart beats faster than I thought it could. If he will to do that to his mother then there's nothing he won't do to me! I've got to get out of here, I've got to go get Jimmy and the cops before this sicken freak kills me.

I didn't know what was my down falling I didn't make much noise, close to none but still his head turned locking on to me, his prey.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot all about you" He laughed like he isn't a crazy asshole. "How rude" he jumped off the stage walking over to me grinning like we were friends.

The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him and stay here but if I ran could I make it out?

"Hello there" He says tilting his head to the side looking down to me as he stood in front of me.

"Hello" I muster out without tears.

He offered his hand to help me up. I didn't know what to do, I waited for a second and right once his grin started to fade I took it allowing his help and his grin was back.

"So terribly sorry about all this I was going to kill you" He laughed.

I went to take a step back naturally but his hand stopped me, keeping me right where I was. I knew this man, knew his voice, his demeanor.

"Girls you can come in now" he calls out.

Nothing happened, the door didn't open.

"Bette, Dot?" he questioned.

He let go of my arm walking over to the door opening it angry, nothing, no one stood behind it. I already knew what had happened but he was still puzzled. Dot and Bette being smart enough ran the moment he left the alone, leaving me to his will.

I'm surely gonna die… no, no I can't think like that I can get out and just need to get out of here.

"Bette, Dot?" he calls to them from the doorway.

His grin was long gone, fury rested on his face.

"Maybe they went to the kitchen thinking you were going to take longer?" I suggest, lying.

His face lit up.

"Oh, that does make since" He agrees.

"I'll wait here" I smile.

He nodded walking out of the room leaving the door wide open. The moment I heard he was far enough away I quietly moved out of this playroom with my shaky legs. Left, right, straight, sideways I couldn't find a way out of this maze of rooms, my heart beat was louder then my thoughts and my blood was hot ready to burst.

I gave up on finding the stairs and went for the first window I saw in what I guessed as the master bedroom, opening it quietly I had no problems the house was well taken care of. The large window allowed my body to fit through easily, I walked sideways to keep myself from falling off the roof.

The sun was bright and shining in my eyes as I walked trying to find something I could shimmy down, and soon I found a drain pipe leading all the way down to ground level. I gripped it tight not daring to look down once; I wrapped my legs around it praying to god to keep me safe.

One story down and two to go, I noted. My clammy hands lose the pipe for only a second making me slid down for a moment till I caught myself, grabbing it tight. The metal cut my hands as they were burning from the sliding, my whole body hurt from slamming into the brink wall.

One more story to go. Once I made it close enough to the ground I let go landing on my bottom not caring about the big bruise I'll have later. I jumped up fast read to make a break for it when my prays were answered. A man rolled up in his car obviously, a cop or some sort of law enforcement.

"Sir, sir" I call out quietly.

I ran to him he looked to me.

"Sir please help me!" I beg.

"What's wrong?"

"T-that man!" I point to the house. "Who lives there, h-he crazy! He knocked me over the head and there's, t-there's a body in his room!" I rush out words blending.

"Alright clam down"

"No! Your don't understand! We have to call the cops, he wants to kill me!"

The man nodded gesturing for me to come closer. I do.

Finally I'm safe.

Once close enough his arms wrap around me I struggle as he tightens puling me up throwing my over his shoulder.

I couldn't understand why, why hurt me?

I screamed for him to stop, begged but nothing he didn't care. I kicked my feet and thrashed my arms trying to free myself. I was tossed to the ground when I got a lucky shot in his man parts. I didn't hesitate; I saw a chance and took it.

My armed reached out grabbing the large rock in my hand, grasping it just in time as I was dragged on the gravel cutting my legs open as the man pushed me below him grabbing my face in his hands.

I hit him as hard as I could.

Once, he fell to the ground besides me.

Twice, his nose started to bleed.

Three times, his hands wrapped around my neck.

Four, he went limp for a moment.

Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

Eighteen times, his face was red and misshaped.

I looked away from his beaten face grabbing his car keys from his pocket. I ran to the car opening the door fast and starting it, I not a very skilled diver but I can make do. just as i put it in reverse the crazy dark haired man ran out of the house rushing over to his dead friend, at least i think he's dead.

I couldn't think, couldn't feel anything. I pulled out of the fine driveway fast onto a road following the signs inside of Jupiter. The moment I saw the normal people of Jupiter I knew I was safe, finally safe.

I pulled over fast as I felt a weld in my heart and tightness in my throat. I stopped throwing myself forwarded a bit next to an ice cream shop. Tears run down my face now that I stopped being brave, stopped having to fight.

I pulled myself together long enough to get back on the road, ditching the car long before the show off a dirt road that doesn't even connected to the show roads, then I walked hiding from cars as they pass by.

* * *

><p>Night came, I walked seeing far away the lights of the show, and I walked. My legs shook as the dry blood from being dragged on those rocks cover my stocking; my dress is tattered and ripped, my hair has fallen out of my ponytail long ago and I can only guess what my makeup looks like, I look like I just made it out of hell and I did.<p>

I shiver as the wind brushes over me and over all the new skin that is exposed, new tears run down my face as the wind stings my open wounds. I'm leaving Jupiter, I'm leaving, both Jimmy and Sarah are coming with me or there not, I'm leaving tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO What do you guys think?! PLEASE TELL ME! RIVEW!<strong>


	10. Big Sister

**Thank you to all who for telling me to update... Friendly reminders are the only things that make me update. I like writing my fan-fics its just I don't update what I write or I have a hard time making time if I don't think anyone waiting on them. Anyways thanks to all who review/follow/fav! It means the world to me!**

**Enjoy the Show...**

* * *

><p>I already thought about what I would do if I see Bette and Dot, kill them came into my view a few times however, I voted against it knowing it would take too much time. I'm all packed so I just need to help Jimmy and Sarah if they do want to come that won't take long.<p>

The dim lights of ended show came into view. Seeing this again reminds me of the first time I was here, being scolded by Jimmy for looking normal. Seems so long ago.

"No!" a familiar voice yells, Jimmy's. "I don't care about missing the show we need to find her!"

"Jimmy, all her things were gone she left" Paul tried to convince him.

So either the twins are smart enough to cover up there mistake or that crazy man-child was either way it doesn't matter.

I walked faster unable to wait and take my time to walk carefully needing him, his comfort now. A large rock missed my view and my unstable legs causing me to tumble down onto the dirt floor. I yelp in pain as my enter body was sore and roughed up enough already.

I sit there crying like a child unable to take anymore of life's curveballs.

"Bonnie?!" Jimmy calls out. "Bonnie, oh shit!" he rushes to me.

Dirt flies as he skids on his knees in front of me. He hands find my face fast pulling my gaze up to look at him, his beautiful round eyes stare at me begging me. I still sat there crying, just hoping all this pain would go away. Then New-York or Paris or hell anywhere entered my mind.

"Jimmy!" I grab onto to him quickly.

"Oh shit, Bonnie who did this to you?" he asks.

"It doesn't matter, Jimmy..." I beg him to listen. "Please we need to leave, NOW!"

"It's okay your safe!" he assures me.

"Jimmy we need to leave now, get on a train and go!" I explain. "Safe or not I wanna leave and I-I" I stammer. "God damn it Jimmy I love you and I'm leaving tonight either your coming or not!" I have had it; I finally put my foot down.

He stayed quiet for a moment, he said we would leave someday but he always had an issue trying to leave. Maybe 'cause this is all he knew or all he thought he amounted to, whatever it may be either he gets over and comes or he doesn't.

"I l-love you to" He replies. "We'll leave... Tonight" he confirms.

"Thank you" I hug him and sigh in relief.

His arms scoop me up carrying me back to the camp, Jimmy's soft voice kept whispering sweet nothings in my ears, saying he was sorry and he loved me. it calmed me but not fully, I wouldn't be alright till we left this freak-show.

We entered my trailer; Jimmy set me down on my bed. I look down to see my wounds, red, sore, and puffy but closed enough to not be bleeding.

"Jimmy, I'll be alright just go and pack" I ask him more as a command but he couldn't tell.

He looked to me pledging not to leave my side, I am fine though.

"Please, Jimmy I can't stand another second here just go I'll be alright" I assure him.

"O-okay I'll be back soon" he quickly ran from the trailer jumping over the railing not taking any time to spare.

I fell backwards onto my bed sighing heavily as I did. I need to find Sarah.

With shaky hands I grab onto my nightstand pulling myself up, I striped one layer of clothing at a time till nothing was remaining. I looked around my trailer for my truck I guess I should have found it before undressing but I didn't and after everything that happened today, last night I'm lucky my brain is working at all.

I gave up the search knowing Jimmy will come back and help me. I slid into my bed again under my covers, holding in my tears as the fabric brushes all my wounds. As I found a somewhat comfy spot I laid there completely still wrapped in my blankets.

* * *

><p>"Your gonna be okay, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again" Jimmy promises, his faint voice spun around in my head as my vision was nothing but black.<p>

I believe him.

* * *

><p>My heavy eyelids burned from hot rays of yellow light, I fluttered them open still thinking I'd see the night sky out my window, however, I saw my blinds shut and just a few beams of sunlight filled my room. I jumped up sitting on my bed gasping in panic, I'd fallen asleep, and we're still here! I panicked.<p>

Looking down to myself I was dressed in a white nightgown, I recognized to be Sarah's. And all my wounds were cleaned and banged. I got out of bed as fast as I could now I need to find Jimmy, and I need to find Sarah. I opened my trailer door fast jumping back as I do, Sarah stood in front of it ready to open the door herself.

"Shit, Sarah!" I yelp scared.

"Bonnie!" She rushed inside hugging me tight.

For a moment my heart was still racing and my mind was still jumbled but once I let go I understood how much I needed this hug, needed my sister.

"Are you okay?" she asks pulling away from me.

"Yeah, yeah just a little sore" I assure her.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" She says for hurting me from hugging me.

"It's okay I really needed that" I laugh. "Where's Jimmy?" I ask getting my mind back on track.

"He was here all night but this morning he left to go around camp seeing if anyone knew what happened to you"

"We need to find him" I stress. "Sarah we need to leave go somewhere else, anywhere!"

"Slow down, you need to rest Bonnie, you took one hell of a beating" she walks inside more.

Sarah shut the door then placed her hands on my shoulder leading me back to the bed sitting me down on the edge.

"I'm fine really" I try to convince her. "Sarah, really I'm leaving and so are you!" I leave no room for 'no's' "This place, town isn't safe, we can't stay here"

"Bonnie" She sighs.

"NO!" I stand using my stern voice. "Sarah, I've jumped from town to town, freak-show to freak-show on your whims and now I'm telling you it isn't safe here so your gonna leave this town, freak-show behind for me, for your life" I order her.

"You're not mom and definitely not the older sister here" Sarah reminds me.

"Don't do that" I tell her. "Don't you dare pull the older sister card. How many boyfriends have I chased off for you? How many times have I dealt with whatever may be going on because you can't handle it? If it was the other way around then maybe I'd let you do the older sister thing but it's not so I'm telling you go pack your stuff we're leaving… end of story, Sarah!" I yell.

Tears fill her eyes, two or three fall down her cheeks and I never wanted to make my sister cry but I'm not staying here and neither is she.

"J-just go get packed please" I ask her.

"Fine I'll do this for you, Bonnie"

She walks out holding back tears. I sigh knowing I did the right thing and like some many times before the right thing of course feels heart breaking.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Jimmy asks concerned as she walks past him out the door.

She didn't reply.

"My bad" I tell him. "She doesn't want to leave" I explain.

"Oh, Bonnie are you okay?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah I just really wanna leave" I stress. "Jimmy, we need to leave today, if-if your coming… we just need to leave as soon as possible"

"Yeah Bonnie I'm coming" He reassures me. "I still think-" I cut him off.

"Jimmy, I either beat or killed someone the other day, someone normal so we really need to leave!" I broke, tears streamed down my face as I confessed.

"Shit" Jimmy muttered.

"Can we please leave now, I really wanna go" I continue to cry.

Jimmy's eyes softened he came closer rubbing my hair back.

"Sh-sh, Bonnie we'll leave, we'll leave right now" He promised. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you again, I promise"

I just nod holding back more tears as I sniffled into his now wet shirt.

"I'm sorry I was a damn fool before. I love you I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep you safe"

"I love you too" I whisper into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>So short and ended fast but needed to. <strong>

**Anyways please REVIEW! i live for them! **


End file.
